Chess Games and Secrets
by Cadence Black
Summary: You wanna play some chess? Remus finds out that Sirius has a little secret of his very own...Part 1 of the True Wolfsbane series. Warning: contains slash. RLxSB


**Author's Note: Well this is it…the first in a series. Thus begins the True Wolfsbane series…I hope you like it. Oh…and this contains heavy slash (a relationship between two males), and hints at underage drinking. Oh, and there's some sexy stuff in her too. ; So if you're not into that kind of thing…kindly don't read this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I would feel the need to write this stuff? Or read it, for that matter? Hahahaha…no…**

Chess Games and Secrets

"You wanna play some chess?"

Remus looked up from his Transfiguration book into the pleading brown eyes of Sirius Black. "Are you really that bored, Sear?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level. He was uncomfortably aware of how closely the man he fancied so dearly was standing…it was taking all the control he had not to squeak.

Sirius appeared to consider the question for a moment before replying. "Yes," he said, mockingly. "Yes, I am."

Remus sighed, slightly frustrated. "You could, oh, I don't know…finish your homework…find a cure for cancer…do something BESIDES annoy me…does any of this sound appealing?"

Sirius flopped down on the couch next to Remus and snuggled into his friend's shoulder, completely oblivious to the effect he was having on the other man. Batting his eyelashes in a girly fashion, he ignored Remus' former comments and said in a sticky, sweet voice, "Please Remy?"

Remus sighed again. Blast it all if he didn't have a soft spot for Sirius, even if he was at times as useless and irritating as a Flobberworm. "Fine," he said in a smooth, even tone.

Sirius' blood ran hot at the icy tone in the other boy's voice. It was incredibly sexy…he felt his cheeks burn hotly as he clumsily set up the chess pieces. Merlin…but he always got a bit flustered around Remus, no matter how much he tried to check his emotions, they always seemed to get the best of him.

Remus smiled at his friend, and Sirius smiled back at him. It took Remus all of the self-control he possessed not to stare at the dark haired young man. Sirius was all…sleek muscles, developed from years of quidditch, and stubble. Probably from a missed shave, Remus mused, and wondered…wait, what the hell was he doing?

Sirius pulled a bottle of firewhiskey from within the depths of his bag. He grinned cheekily at Remus and said in a husky voice, "Why don't we make this interesting?" However, it was Sirius' turn to be surprised.

Remus looked shocked for a moment, and then, with a smirk that could rival Sirius himself said, "What exactly did you have in mind?" His voice was deep and almost…flirtatious, thought Sirius. He immediately dismissed the thought from his mind. Remus would not be flirting with him…there was no way…or…

"No…" Sirius muttered to himself absentmindedly.

"What's that?" Remus asked, conjuring shot glasses for the both of them.

"Oh," Sirius said, clearing his throat. "I said, 'How's about some strip chess?'"

Remus grinned wickedly. "You're on," he said. Sirius looked almost shocked by his friend's antics, but inside he felt a little more than turned on by the sudden events.

"Okay, when one of your penises…I mean, pieces!" he said, flustered, "is captured, you remove an article of clothing. Got it?"

Remus nodded quickly, and they began. At first, they made their best efforts not to look at one another, but as more and more clothing was removed, and more and more firewhiskey was drunk, they felt their inhibitions melting away.

A lively blush found its way onto Remus' cheeks as he removed his pants. Suddenly both he and Sirius were separated from the nipping cold of the empty common room by boxers, and boxers alone. He gulped audibly, and for good reason. His next move had taken one of Sirius' pawns, and therein, Sirius' last article of clothing.

Sirius took one quick shot of firewhiskey, and in one fluid motion the beautiful boy stood and removed his boxers. Remus couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him, the sight he had longed to see for so long. He blinked once, twice, wondering if this was all a dream. "I guess…" he said, trailing off, and gasped for breath. His cheeks were flushed, and he couldn't stop stammering. Attempting to quell his arousal, he tried again. "I guess this means…I win?"

Sirius gave him a look that could only be described as pure, unadulterated lust. Suddenly, he lunged at the flustered, slightly drunken boy, attaching himself to the beautiful mouth of one Remus Jonathan Lupin, and kissing him thoroughly.

Remus gasped. "Oh…" escaped his lips as he found himself suddenly entangled with the only man he had ever loved. Grabbing Sirius' shoulders, he flipped the undeniably bigger man onto his back and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. They rolled, tongues dueling for dominance for several minutes, neither wanting to relinquish the moment. Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily.

Sirius rested his forehead against his newfound lover's and starred into his eyes.

"I think…this means we both win," he said with a devilish grin, and then lunged at the werewolf's mouth for another go.

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I would greatly appreciate your feedback, whether it be positive or negative.**

**xoxo**

**Cadence Black**

**(The future Mrs. Pete Wentz)**


End file.
